creativesci_fifandomcom-20200214-history
The After War Crisis: Post War Effects
Star Millennia: The Law of the Stars or simply Star Marshals (originally known as Star Cop) is a buddy cop science fiction series created by T.C Micheal and is part of the Star Millennia science fiction series. With the Alliance and the Empire facing major criminal activities, the Alliance formed a super authority known as the Galactic Marshals, the Marshals are tasked with taking down major criminal activity and ensure the security of peace. The main character Sarah Jane Lockheart, a Galactic Marshal who fights injustices on Earth and the vastness of star systems leads a motley crew and solve mysteries surrounding their given task. The science fiction is planned to be drafted as well as having a manga-like series in the future. (NOTE: See the discussion page here please. Don't leave any comments on the article.) (NOTICE: This article is under rewriting progress. Expect updates.) Genre Genre *'Space' *'Cyberpunk' *'Space western' *'Tech noir' *'Mecha' *'Crime' *'Horror' *'Action' *'Retro' Setting (Writing in progress) Set in the Star Millennia universe, the Sol System Alliance have entered the Space Race but crime rates have skyrocketed and the Sol System Alliance are in complete turmoil as they have entered the Space Race on short notice. To counter these criminal threats, they form the Galactic Marshals. Moreover, half of the population of Earth has moved into new planets and made space travel more possible to manipulate and dominated many systems across the stars and created an easier economic system that is made to be invulnerable and easy to live on. The sci fi is filled with slight anachronisms for the timeline. Being that technology is mixed with futurism (cyborgs, laser guns, spaceships) and modern (wheeled cars, firearms, and jet powered aircraft) as well as having some World War era technology (mainly firearms and artillery used by that time) similar to Cowboy Bebop. Story The story sets on a motley crew of two Marshals, a mechanic, a computer wiz, a gentlemen thief, and their armorer. The characters have many adventures of solving crime as well as fighting criminal figures and organizations. The main protagonist Sarah, a former Special Forces commander who became a marshal along with her partner Micheal solve mysteries and fight crime as well as doing undercover works and preform odd jobs. Sarah is also the captain of her ship the Blackheart. =Organizations and governments= Governments *'United Sol System Alliance' An Earth federation. Allies with the Empire and collation with many star systems. *The Galactic Star Empire A galactic super power that was reformed from their old kingdom. Allies with the Earth Alliance and is one of the strongest empires in the galaxy. *'Intergalactic Socialist Empire' The Intergalactic Socialist Empire was organized by former members of the Nazi Party and members of almost every Neo Nazi groups. The organization is heavily based on Nazism and considered to be the Fourth Reich but they believe that the Galactic Empire would become a "true" Fourth. The Socialist forces are based on a term "Galactic Fascism" and "Galactic Socialism". Security/Law enforcement *'United Sol System Alliance Galactic Marshals Service' The Galactic Marshals are tasked in countering major criminal activities and hunting down fugitives and are equipped with a license to kill. They work in and out of the law but are limited to most laws in certain territories under the Law and Order Jurisdiction and Relations Act by restricting a marshal's act against an official outside normal jurisdiction without an approved warrant by a Head of Justice by that jurisdiction. However, marshals have no limit of taking down necessary criminals regardless. *'Federal Bureau of Investigation' The FBI is the governmental agency of the United States. *'Orion Security' The Orion Security is a conceptual military security force. The Orion Security is made up of armor plated soldiers. The organization was formed by the Empire and the Alliance. Criminal factions *'Haywire Consortium' This organization is made up of hi tech individuals and worship the power of technology. Most members and leaders have replaced half of their body parts with cybernetics and pumped with a steroid like drug to enhance their strength. It is considered to be the most dangerous criminal organization across many star systems and are affiliated with the Blackstar organization. *'Blackstar Consortium' A criminal underworld led by masterminds of highly elite individuals such as politics and scientists. *'Five Dragons Syndicate' Founded by former Triad leaders and by Chinese militants. The Five Dragons was founded after the Triad leaders escaped prison and by fleeing to other planets where they were recruited by the Blackstar organization. Using criminal tactics, they manipulate drug related schemes and illegal arms dealings and handle racketeering operations. =Species= *Human *Coronian human *000 *Unnamed reptilian species *Unnamed pale skinned humans =Corporations= *'Special.Technology.And.Research.Systems Inc' S.T.A.R.S Company & Associates is a multigalactic corporation. Founded by a corporate agent and it's CEO and Imperial Intelligence agent Evein Bishop. Specializes in battlesuit and prototype military technology. *'Consumer Automotive Enterprise' A car and automobile manufacturing business. =Characters= Protagonists *'Sarah Lockheart' Sarah Lockheart is a veteran Galactic Space marshal and the primary protagonist. She is also the captain of the starship Blackheart *'Micheal James Stacy' A Galactic Marshal and Sarah's partner and friend as well as a love interest. The two first met during the tour on Vietnam and share their horrifying experiences during that time. Mike is also Sarah's first mate of the Blackheart. *'Sparks' A 13 year old computer wiz. He's best friends with Sarah as well as serving as a comical relief. Earlier in the story he is called upon by Sarah to join in on the adventure on capturing a drug dealer and serving as her computer specialist as well as the Blackheart's technician. Sparks is also antagonized by Sarah but is also treated as like a younger brother by her. *'Ryan "Reese" Callahan' Sarah's John Wayne attitude brother. Ryan is a skilled fighter pilot. *'Lisa Marie Rose' Lisa is Ryan and Sarah's childhood friend. She is Ryan's chief engineer. Lisa is also a good hacker and has a degree on medics. Lisa is also a good friend of Sarah and act like sisters to each other. Lisa is sweet natured and lovingly caring. But can be tough and focusing on valuable tactics whenever in a situation. *'Faith' Nicknamed Star, is the biological daughter of Sarah. She appears later on in the series during her childhood. Early in the story Sarah find out she's pregnant form an unknown cause. It was likely that Sarah was 'planted' by a probe in which Faith was conceived. Faith is mute and only communicates by sign language and writing. Early in her infant life she had partial brownish black hair and was small for a newborn as described by Sarah. Faith is soft, sweet and adorable but shy and timed around others. Sarah described her as being the most special daughter she ever had. Faith likes fruit and fried mushrooms. Sarah taught her to be self reliant as did she by her teachers. Antagonists *'Evelin "Eve" Bishop' Evelin Bishop is the co-CEO of the S.T.A.R.S military industry and a high ranking member of the Central Intelligence Agency and one of the main antagonists of the story. She's an evil genius and mastermind of many collaborators and is an arch nemesis of Sarah who has a bitter dislike for her. Bishop is inspired by Diana from the V miniseries and is likely based on Jane Badler's likeness who played Diana. *'Admiral Jacob Wynn' An Admiral of the United Earth Alliance Navy. He is Ryan's contact and commander of the 358th Sol System Naval force. Earlier on in the story he's the main contact of Ryan and other crew members of a fleet of battleships and carriers of the 58th Navy. But unknown to the fleet he secretly shares his sinister agenda with Evelin Bishop and other corrupt agents and politicians and secretly supply criminal factions with weapons and other military grade technology. =Starship and technology= *List of vehicles in Star Millennia *Technology of Star Millennia =Behind the scenes= Influences The science fiction is heavily influenced by many actions films such as the Lethal Weapon film series and the DC Comics Batman for it's detective style. Films such as Bladerunner and Strange Days are heavy influences on it's cyberpunk theme and grittiness. Mad Max is another influence for most of the post apocalyptic thme. Star Marshals also takes traits from Spaghetti Western films such from the works of Sergio Leone and Clint Eastwood. The series also shares a strong similarity to Cowboy Bebop being that they share the same influence of action films and space setting. One major heavy influence is Star Wars for it's major space theme as well as Retro Futurism. Future T.C Micheal is planning to create a manga-like series as well as a novel series in the future, but progress will take time before any major work is done. Artwork See Also (No source provided yet) Comments (Ignore) (WARNING!!! Do NOT leave any comments I repeat, DO NOT Leave any comments. A discussion page has been linked above.)